


Study Break

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lee is up late studying for an exam and receives a message from Gaara. When he decides to make the call, it turns out Gaara has other plans.-It's porn. It's fucking porn.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Im serious its all porn. This is a horny pwp and this is your final warning.

Lee flips a page of his textbook, trying his best to focus on the words in front of him. He sits alone in a small study room, a multitude of items scattered across the desk - several pages of notes, some multi-colored pens, a couple protein bar wrappers, and a massive textbook on the ins and outs of introductory psychology. 

It's roughly two in the morning and he has an exam tomorrow afternoon, no doubt one of the last students awake in the entire building. Perhaps the R.A.'s are doing their nightly checks or there are pairs of girls going out drinking tonight despite the fact that it's the middle of the week.

Lee sighs, rubbing tired eyes with the heel of his calloused hand. Late nights were never his thing, especially as someone with such a stringent biological clock. He sits there with his eyes shut for just a moment, silently wishing he were tucked away in his bed, or perhaps Gaara's, but he isn't sure if he should walk to the Suna housing complex at this time of night. Gaara, insomniac as he is, has a questionable sleep schedule, and sometimes it's hard to gauge when Lee can come over, due to his boyfriend's inconsistent sleep patterns and tendencies toward afternoon cat naps.

_For Gaara_, Lee suddenly thinks with a newfound determination, getting right back to his textbook.

His laptop suddenly blips with a message.

Glancing up, Lee scans the bright screen with a single message from Gaara. Speak of the devil.

_Are you awake?_ the message reads.

Lee debates sending a message back, but knows he desperately needs to study. But Gaara isn't one to message him at this hour, knowing Lee needs between six and eight hours a night. Anxiety spikes and Lee is frantically typing a response:

_Yes. Studying. You ok babe?_

He adds a frowny face for impact.

Gaara's message appears in an instant.

_Call me._

Lee's stomach does flips and he quickly clicks over the video button. A few seconds pass and Gaara appears onscreen. Lee's heart flutters in his chest, the way it always does when he sees his love.

"Lee," he says in his silky voice, barely above a whisper. He smirks as he says it and Lee lets out a sigh of relief upon seeing that he is safe.

"Hi, babe," Lee says in a tired voice. He catches the smaller icon in the corner and sees that the bags under his eyes are rivaling his boyfriend's. Perhaps one too many late nights of studying. "What are you doing up? You know it's imperative to keep to a consistent sleep schedule."

"I couldn't sleep," Gaara says, his smirk spreading and casting a shadow that pools into his one dimple. Lee smiles at the sight, wishing he could reach through the screen to hold his cheek and tuck the pad of his thumb into the divot.

"Aw, I'm sorry, honey." Lee frowns, jutting his lower lip out. 

"Don't be," Gaara whispers in a strange way. It makes Lee's heart skip a beat. Gaara wets his lips and speaks in a breathy voice. "I was thinking of you."

A chill runs down Lee's spine and tingles through his body, pooling curiously in the pit of his stomach.

"M-me…?"

"Mm-hmm," Gaara confirms, biting his lower lip just so. 

Lee's eyes widen. He swallows roughly, feeling every nanosecond of effort it takes for his muscles to move.

"I got something in the mail today," Gaara continues coolly. His green eyes trail down and Lee swears he's staring at the bead of sweat that's now trailing down the side of his face. "Maybe you could use a study break."

It's only now that Lee notices his boyfriend's shoulders are bare and he's laying full-length on his bed. 

"M-maybe I could…" Lee agrees, with a hungry stare.

Gaara gets up slowly, the dim light in his dorm room painting highlights and shadows at all the right angles all across his beautiful pale skin, traveling slowly across toned muscles that shift with his agonizingly slow movement. Lee's eyes flick to the door of the study room as soon as Gaara is out of view, rummaging through his things before he finds what he's looking for. When Lee looks back, Gaara is sitting on the bed, arms behind his back, looking tantalizing as ever. 

The walk to Gaara's dorm isn't _that_ far, now that he thinks about it.

Gaara arches a blond eyebrow and holds up what looks like a tiny remote in one hand.

"What's that for?" Lee asks innocently.

"This," Gaara replies flatly, holding up a fairly large - perhaps a bit _too_ large - dildo in his other hand. 

Lee looks back at the door and notices a pair of students pass through the hall. His stomach starts doing flips again. He already knows what Gaara is planning.

"Gaara," he whimpers, voice barely above a whisper, "I'm not in my room."

His boyfriend pauses, then gives the dildo a long stroke with his index finger, a small, rare smile playing on his lips.

"Then let's hope we don't get caught," he says slyly. His eyes narrow mischievously.

Lee is surprised when he feels a familiar twitch in his pants.

So much for last-minute studying…

"W-why don't I just come over?" he stammers, pushing the textbook aside. 

"Lee, baby," Gaara pouts, dragging out the vowels enough to warrant another twitch. "I think this will be more fun."

If sex was what Gaara wanted right now, Lee would pack his things and sprint to Gaara's room to make it there in record time. It wouldn't be the first time he'd headed over there to feel skin against hot, sticky skin, all whispers and stifled moans in his tiny dorm bed, feeling that familiar pulsing heat as two quickly became one. It certainly wouldn't be the last, given how smoothly their relationship was going. Sex with Gaara could convince Lee to do just about anything.

"Lee," Gaara says.

Lee's head snaps up and he can feel his face rapidly reddening. He's always been easy to read and, if anything, Gaara must know he's getting harder by the second.

"O-okay," he says, casting one last glance at the door.

Gaara smirks as he uncaps the slick lube he keeps by his bed, delicately punctuating each word as he speaks. "My roommate isn't home, so I can be as loud as I want."

"O-oh," Lee squeaks.

He watches his boyfriend remove his pants slowly, looking into the camera where Lee nervously awaits. He's not sure why he feels so nervous, he's seen Gaara come before, surely him simply removing his clothes shouldn't be _this_ enticing. 

Gaara rises up onto his knees and Lee can see a strong outline of his half-hard dick in form-fitting underwear. He slowly dips his thumbs into the elastic band and pulls down, his dick jumping out. Lee bites back a whine at the sight.

He watches Gaara squirt a messy handful of lube across his slim fingers and lean forward, resting his weight on his free hand. His face rests closer to the camera and he grins, teeth catching in the light as his fingers reach back and find their way into that dip Lee knows so well.

Gaara inhales sharply as he penetrates himself with a finger, releasing a shaky breath as his eyes flutter shut. He works himself in and out, adding more fingers and sighing blissfully as the slight discomfort becomes more and more pleasurable.

"I wish you were fucking me," he moans, head lolling to the side, burying the vaguely heart-shaped birthmark on his forehead in spilled strands of red, painted darker with beads of sweat beginning to form around his hairline. 

He thrusts his fingers in deeper and his forearm starts to shake. 

"I want you, Lee. Tell me what you want."

"Moan for me," Lee manages to say.

Gaara does. A deep, breathy sound brushes past as his fingers plunge deep inside.

"More," Lee says, shifting in his seat. God, how he _wished_ he were there.

Another sound pushes past Gaara's throat and he whines, watching Lee through the screen, a pretty pink now staining his cheeks and chest from excitement. He continues to work himself, scissoring his fingers this way and that, moaning for Lee as the pleasure almost becomes too much. 

Gaara's fingers are removed too soon and he's breathing harder now, reaching eagerly for the dildo in a hand still slick with lube.

"Lee," he breathes.

"Y-yes?"

"Watch me," he whispers, lips brushing feather light against the toy. 

He noses around it like a cat ready to pounce, just before slipping the head past his lips and sucking, watching Lee curiously. His lips release with an audible pop and he grins, going back down and licking a stripe up the shaft. A sensual chuckle falls past his lips and Gaara glances down, taking the massive dildo fully into his mouth. He looks up through lidded eyes, bobbing up and down, the motion smooth and quite well-practiced. 

Lee grips onto the table. Another twitch.

Gaara comes up for air, a thin string of spit connecting his bottom lip to the head of the dildo. Lee clenches his jaw and wishes he were there now, visualizing that familiar image against his own cock.

"I want you," Gaara mouths.

He watches Gaara work the dildo the way he knows Lee likes - slow strokes with a few twisting teases around the head while the other hand played with his balls. He smiles to himself as the speed of his movements increase and Lee nearly cries, cock jumping in his pants, wishing he was receiving the same treatment. Gaara could really have him on the cusp of delirium in just a few minutes of foreplay and this just wasn't fair.

"Gaara, sweetie… j-just wait a few minutes, I'll be right over," Lee struggles to say, breaths coming in short, sharp gasps.

Gaara hums to himself, tongue swiping across his lips.

"I can't wait," he says. "I need this _now_."

Lee watches him settle onto his back against the pillows and spread his thin legs, giving him a full view that makes the fact that he's still clothed deeply sacrilegious. He quickly unbuttons his jeans and pulls at the fly, desperate for some sort of relief of the quickly accumulating tightness.

He watches his gorgeous boyfriend bring the dildo toward his tiny hole, poking at it with the head and teasing himself. Another sigh slips out.

"I want you to fuck me," Gaara whines. "I want you, Lee."

He watches Gaara's mouth open around a silent gasp as he pushes the dildo inside, toes curling in pleasure as the toy slips past that ring of muscles Lee knows all too well. He pulls his own cock out and palms at it, imagining himself slipping deep inside of his boyfriend.

"Ohhh… you feel so good," Gaara sighs. He pulls out about an inch and plunges the toy down deeper, easing in until all Lee can see is the base. He writhes against the bed until another moan pushes past his throat.

A drip of sweat slides down Lee's cheek as he watches his boyfriend and he reaches past his underwear to grip himself, passing his thumb over the beads of precum that have already gathered at the tip. He stifles a groan once Gaara reaches down and starts to fuck himself with the dildo, pushing and pulling, eyelids fluttering with pleasure. Lee can see him grinning as he works in and out, wonderfully relaxed as he keeps pleasuring himself, cock bobbing between his spread thighs.

"I want your cock inside me," he pants through hooded eyes.

Gaara moves, pulling the dildo out and shifting into a sitting position, hovering above the toy until he slooowly sinks down on the base, shuddering with pleasure. Lee covers his mouth to silence a moan. His cheeks burn, hot as embers. His usual sense of propriety would have been screaming that no, this isn't right, he needed to be with Gaara now, but watching him fuck himself so desperately provided a temptation Lee could hardly describe.

"Lee," Gaara says.

"Y-yeah?" Lee squeezes out, drifting his hand up and down the shaft, wishing Gaara's hand were doing all the work. His mind is a kaleidoscopic mess as he watches Gaara pull up the tiny remote from before. Lee's breathing starts going all over the place and his bangs begin to plaster themselves to his sweaty forehead.

"How bad do you want me?" he asks, fingering the remote. His eyes roll back briefly and it doesn't take Lee long to figure out that this dildo has a built-in vibrator that's currently fucking itself deep in Gaara's ass.

"So bad," Lee squeaks, voice nearly cracking. He pumps his hand a bit faster, pressing and pulling just so.

"Mm… Lee," Gaara breathes, pressing against the remote and speeding up the settings. His hips rut forward and he fucks himself even deeper, breaths coming out in pants and moans as he rides.

Lee moans back in response as Gaara rocks back and forth, almost completely overtaken with pleasure, head lolling this way and that as the dildo massages against his most sensitive flesh, increasing the pleasure tenfold. Another deep moan trickles out of Gaara's throat as he grips himself, tugging at his dick and enjoying the vibration inside of him.

"Oh, Lee - oh my god…" he chokes out. "You feel… so good…"

Lee isn't sure what kind of noise he's about to make, but he silences it by clapping a hand over his mouth when he hears voices down the hall.

"B-babe," Lee whispers. "Sh - sh - sh, someone's coming."

"Yes, it's about to be me," Gaara groans, sinking lower to increase the penetration.

Lee almost laughs as he shushes Gaara again.

The doorknob to the study room turns and Lee thinks his heart is about to burst out of his chest mere moments before he dies of embarrassment. 

He brushes his hair back and pulls the textbook in front of him, pretending to study, hunching forward to hide the obvious hand on his erection. He's glad he decided to sit facing the door at least, that way no one would see his naked boyfriend on the screen. At the last second, he decides to mute his laptop for good measure.

A cheery face peeps past the door and grins at him. It's Sakura - the R.A. from the third floor. She's with Shikamaru, another R.A, who yawns beside her. They must be on-call for the night.

"Oh, hey! Sorry to bother you. We're just doing rounds," she informs him with a friendly smile. "Studying hard?" 

She winks, and the gesture is all-too-knowing for as horny as Lee feels.

"Um. Yeah," Lee answers with a lopsided grin. "Midterm tomorrow."

Sakura clicks her tongue. "Ooh, bummer. Well, good luck!"

"T-thanks," he says.

"See ya!" 

Sakura slips out and makes her way down the hall with Shikamaru. Lee waits until the sound of their footsteps fade and unmutes his laptop only to be met with a shockingly loud moan from Gaara on the other end, who seemed to be trying to hold it back.

Gaara looks back into the camera.

"All clear?" he asks between pants.

"Yes," Lee answers, starting to pump himself again. "That was awfully close."

Gaara smirks devilishly as he continues to fuck himself, riding his dildo with an enthusiastic rhythm.

"I didn't want you to miss me come," he says.

"Show me now," Lee answers with a grin. Ever the gentleman, he adds, "Please?"

Gaara nods, using his strong thighs to work himself up and down the vibrating toy, pumping his dick faster in his hand. Breaths go ragged once again as Gaara starts to lose control, panting and whining Lee's name as he reaches for the climax he's been holding out on. Lee follows the movements, eyes locked on his boyfriend's beautiful, naked body, ivory skin glistening with sweat.

"I'm gonna come," Gaara chokes out with a sharp intake of breath. "Oh, _Lee_, you're gonna make me come."

"I'm so close, Gaara!" Lee cries.

"Lee - o-oh, fuck - "

With a hitch in his breath, Lee watches as slick spurts of come burst from Gaara's cock, dowsing his fingers in white. His boyfriend's eyelids flutter and he chases the release with a deep groan, rubbing and squeezing his cock until his hand is dripping hot, sticky fluid.

Lee bites his lip at the sight and could cry right then and there. He's so close - he needs this.

Gaara's hand lazily squeezes up and down the length of his cock, eyes glazed with pleasure as he watches through the screen.

"Let me see you come," he whispers desperately,"I want to see you come."

"Y-yes," Lee says, scooting back and tilting the screen down slightly, so Gaara can see him.

"How good do I feel?"

"S-so good," Lee answers, feeling that heat gather low in his stomach. His face feels feverish.

"Show me," Gaara nearly growls, and Lee loses it.

"G-Gaara! Ah - !"

A short spasm seizes Lee and he feels that indescribable release from deep within. He comes messily with a too-loud shout that he imagines bouncing against the walls. But it feels good now, so he doesn't care much as he works through the rest of his orgasm. He'll worry about the come that dribbles onto his pants later. He falls forward, gasping for air and cushioning his head with his forearm against the table.

Lee pushes the laptop screen back up and sees Gaara lying on his back with a satisfied smirk on his face. His cock is still a bit hard and Lee can see the dildo poking out of his little hole.

"Better?" Gaara asks.

Lee brushes his hair back and nods lazily, a pleasant heaviness now making its way into his limbs.

"Much better."

There's a slight hum on the other end. Gaara reaches for the dildo and tugs.

"Go slow, sweetie," Lee reminds him, though he knows he doesn't need to. They've both had plenty of practice.

Gaara removes the toy in small fits and starts and seeing the sheer girth of the object leaving that tiny, reddened hole almost makes Lee hard again. Another moan falls from Gaara's lips, landing on Lee's ears like his head to a pillow, the way he might normally lay in a post-coital embrace with his love. His boyfriend slips the toy out fully and casts it aside, chest rising and falling slowly now that he's had time to catch his breath.

"You're beautiful," Lee chuckles, and Gaara gives a slight roll of his light eyes as he shakes his head. 

There's a short silence between them and Lee quickly gets his pants back in order, frowning at the mess that followed.

"I should, um - clean this up…" he says with an awkward laugh.

"Yeah," Gaara agrees, mopping his sweaty brow with the back of his clean hand. The other rests against his stomach.

"I'll call you soon," Lee says. "Thanks for the um… this."

Gaara snorts. "Sure. Call me when you get back to your room."

Lee stills. "Did you… want to do it again…?"

Gaara looks up. There's a dark look in his eyes.

"I can if you can."

Lee never ran back to his room so fast.


End file.
